


Love, Honour, Cherish and Obey

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Time For A Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Danny and Tim to make their relationship official.</p><p>Lets have a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Honour, Cherish and Obey

Tim frowned and shifted his tie uncomfortably.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t mind wearing a suit; he actually thought he looked rather handsome in one. He had even shaved for the special occasion.

It was the tie that was grating on his nerves.

No matter how hard he tried Tim couldn’t seem to get the damn thing to stay the way he wanted it.

He didn’t even know why he had to be subjected to wearing it in the first place. The brown eyed man would much rather prefer to wear his black shirt open at the collar, revealing the silver chain his lover had purchased for him a few months previously.

But the other man had excellent persuasion techniques and Tim quickly found himself agreeing to stay in the suit – tie included – for the entire ceremony; although Tim did warn him that the tie would be coming off the instant he got to the reception.

Tim stopped adjusting his tie when someone knocked the door.

The door opened and Alexx Woods entered the room, grinning when she saw Tim stood in front of the mirror.

"You look wonderful," she whispered, running her hands down his lapels. 

She moved her hands to Tim’s tie and adjusted it a little, before moving over to the dresser and picking up the small white rose for his buttonhole.

As soon as her back was turned Tim loosened the tie so it didn’t feel like he was getting strangled. He didn’t care what anybody said; if he had to wear a strangulation device, he was going to at least wear it comfortably.

Alexx didn’t seem to notice as she pinned the flower against him before stepping back to admire his appearance. "You look wonderful," she repeated, brushing away a stray tear.

Tim reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

Alexx chuckled. "I’m proud of you." She squeezed his arm lightly. "Besides, it’s a wedding; everyone cries at weddings."

~

Tim had never really seen the point in having a condo that had a private beach, since he didn’t like to spend all day lounging on the sand.

But when he stepped out of the house, he had to smile at the way the wedding planners had managed to transform the small area of Miami Beach into one of the most beautiful places Tim could ever remember seeing.

Alexx hooked her hand through Tim’s, leading him down the path. He smiled and patted her hand thankfully; she had been more of a mother to him that his own had ever been and he was glad she would be the one to walk him down the aisle, giving him to the man he loved.

The African-American woman nodded to Calleigh who flashed her usual bright smile before pressing play on a nearby stereo.

Tim couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped when he heard that the music was a traditional bridal march, when the wedding was anything but traditional.

As everyone got to their feet, Alexx and Tim slowly made their way down the aisle towards the altar where his best man and lover were waiting.

When they came to a stop at the front Eric grinned and hugged him tightly, whispering words of good luck in his ear. 

The brunette offered him a nervous smile and turned to face the other man.

He laughed lightly when he saw that he wasn’t the only one that had shaved for the special occasion. Admittedly, Danny shaved more often than Tim did but at the moment there wasn’t a hint of facial hair or stubble on the New Yorker’s face.

Calleigh reached over and pressed stop on the stereo, silencing the wedding march as everyone took his or her seats once more.

"Ladies and gentleman," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to pay witness to the union of these two souls. I understand that the couple have prepared their own vows?"

Both men nodded and the priest indicated that they should say them. Danny fished inside his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper; Tim had the feeling the vows had been read as often as his own.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking quietly. "I was tempted to recite ‘I, Danny take you, Tim…’ but something about that seemed so cold and impersonal," he smirked. "But when I tried to sit down and write what I feel for you, I couldn’t put it into words."

"When I tried to verbalize everything you make me feel, it sounded so contrived; like something from the inside of a Wall-Mart greetings card." The audience chuckled lightly and Danny flushed bashfully.

"Flack convinced me to just be honest," Danny nodded over his shoulder at his best man. "So I will… Tim, you have been the one there for me when it felt like I didn’t have anyone else to turn to. You’ve been the rock when the ground won’t stop shaking."

"I don’t know what I’d do without you there beside me, keeping me sane through the bad days and driving me wild on the good days." Tim flushed hotly at his words and he could hear Eric snickering behind him. "I love you," Danny whispered, looking into his lover’s brown eyes.

The priest smiled affectionately and turned to Tim, indicating that he should read his own vows.

His hands were shaking as he fished the battered piece of paper out of his trouser pockets. He had been fine practicing the vows in front of the mirror, but now that he was stood in front of their friends, he felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

"Danny," he spoke, just as softly as the other man, "it’s taken us ten years to get here. It hasn’t been easy and I know you’ve put up with a lot from me." He smiled bashfully. "I’ll be the first to admit I’m not the easiest person to live with, but you refused to give up on me."

"I’ve had dark days when I couldn’t find the strength to keep going, but you were there to pull me back up and remind me that things could only get better. I’ll never be able to repay you, but I promise to try my hardest everyday. I love you."

Tim refolded the paper and looked into Danny’s eyes. "I promise to love, honor, cherish and obey; ‘til death do us part," he smirked before the priest could speak again.

Danny snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

Eric handed Tim a silver ring, which he gently slid onto Danny’s ring finger before kissing the back of his hand.

The other New Yorker turned and took Tim’s ring from Flack. He kissed the ring gently and placed it on Tim’s finger.

"In front of witnesses Danny and Tim have exchanged their vows and rings. If there is anyone who feels this union is not just, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence answered the priest, who nodded and continued. "Danny, do you take Tim to be your husband?"

"I do," Danny grinned, his blue eyes watering slightly.

"Tim, do you take Danny to be your husband?"

Tim squeezed Danny’s hand affectionately. "I do," he whispered.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Tim and Danny Messer-Speedle."

Danny grinned and slid his hand around the back of Tim’s head, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

~

Tim pulled his tie off and threw it over the back of the chair. He sighed with relief as he unfastened the top two buttons on his shirt.

Danny turned to face him and rolled his eyes. "You just couldn’t wait, could you?"

"What?" Tim asked innocently. "I told you the tie was coming off straight away."

"At least you waited until after the photos."

Tim grinned and pulled Danny closer. "Do we have to go to the reception? We could stay here and celebrate. No one’s going to miss us."

Danny laughed and kissed him softly. "I have a feeling they might," he whispered. "But nice try."

Tim sighed and rested his forehead against Danny’s. "Fine," he pouted before smirking. "The bright side is that I get to dance with you."

Danny groaned and closed his eyes. "I’ve changed my mind… we can stay here."

"Nope," the Miami CSI shook his head. "You’re dancing with me. You can’t get out of it this time."

~

When the cameras stopped flashing Danny blinked, trying to push away the lights he could see behind his eyelids. He had hoped that once the official wedding photos were finished that would be it, but apparently Alexx and Stella wanted as many photos of their big day as possible.

"I swear," Danny growled, "if I ever have to get a picture taken…"

Tim laughed and slid his hand down Danny’s back, squeezing his ass. "You were the one that wanted to come to the reception."

"Well, I’ve changed my mind," the blonde pouted.

"It’ll be over before you know it," Tim assured him. "You’ve already stepped on my toes through our first dance, so all we need to do is cut the cake and we’ll be on our way to Rome before you know it."

"When you say it like that you make it sound so easy…"

"Excuse me," a waiter interrupted them. "The cake is ready to be cut."

They both nodded and followed the other man towards the white four-tiered cake Danny had specially made. Calleigh had found a blonde and a brunette groom for the top of the cake; if Tim wasn’t mistaken she’d darkened the brunette’s cheeks.

"Cal’s so going to pay for that," Tim muttered, nodding to the miniature groom.

"What?" Danny tiled his head, studying the figure. "I think it looks like you."

Tim glared at him and accepted the knife he was being offered. Everyone gathered around as Danny put his hand over his husband’s. Several cameras flashed as they cut the first slice.

"You have to feed it to each other," Flack commented from behind Danny, nudging his friend in the back. "It’s tradition."

Danny glared over his shoulder and tore a small piece of cake away. "Open wide," he smirked, placing the cake in Tim’s mouth.

Tim licked his lips as he swallowed the confectionery. He copied his husband’s actions, placing a tiny piece in Danny’s mouth. "Now this is cheesy," he commented.

"I’ll get over it," Danny shrugged and kissed him passionately while their spectators cheered and clapped.


End file.
